Parágrafo
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Lily nunca precisou de capítulos, sua vida sempre foi composta de pequenos parágrafos. GenFic.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

_

* * *

_

_Para Ann Cashew.  
Feliz aniversário._

_

* * *

_

__

**Parágrafo**  
por Moony-Sensei

_**primeiro**_

havia Túnia, havia mamãe, havia papai, havia o garoto de jeito esquisito, havia magia.

_**segundo**_

havia Severus, havia a escola, havia o ciúme, havia a ansiedade, havia Petúnia, havia o chapéu, havia o vermelho, havia o leão, havia magia.

_**terceiro**_

havia o Sev, havia o sangue-ruim, havia a primeira decepção, havia novos amigos, havia os garotos chatos, havia a saudade, havia o ressentimento, havia o vermelho, havia magia.

_**quarto**_

havia o melhor amigo, havia a decepção, havia Severus, havia Snape, havia alegria, havia Hogsmead, havia o idiota do Potter, havia montanhas de trabalhos, havia magia.

_**quinto**_

havia o melhor amigo, havia as brigas, havia o sangue-sujo, havia a tristeza, havia o idiota do Potter, havia o nome que ninguém queria dizer, havia a sensação de que algo estava para começar, havia os novos feitiços, havia garotos, havia magia.

_**sexto**_

havia Severus Snape, havia o idiota do Potter, havia o sangue-sujo, havia o cheiro de sangue, havia os ataques a nascidos trouxas, havia a amizade, havia a decepção, havia Severus, Severus, Severus, havia o fim das desculpas, havia os N.O.M's, havia magia.

_**sétimo**_

havia as escolhas, havia dois lados, havia a grifinória, havia a sonserina, havia os comensais, havia as escolhas, havia Potter, havia o silêncio, havia o temor, havia a coragem, havia o ex-melhor amigo, havia o rancor, havia a frustração, havia a separação, havia magia.

_**oitavo**_

havia o Profeta Diário, havia o avanço do Lord, havia o começo de uma guerra soturna, havia os N.I.E.M's, havia o silêncio de James, havia o amadurecimento, havia o orgulho, havia seu reflexo refletido nas lentes dos óculos, havia o calor, havia a falta de ar, havia a falta de palavras, havia o _quando você vai me chamar para sair, Potter?,_ havia temor, havia coragem, havia a formatura, havia magia, havia James, James, James.

_**nono**_

havia Prongs, havia Padfoot, havia Moony, havia Wormtail, havia o cão, o rato e o lobisomem, havia o cervo e a corsa, havia a guerra, havia a Ordem, havia o amor, havia o medo, havia os planos, havia as ameaças, havia Dumbledore, havia esperança, havia o Lord das Trevas, havia seus seguidores, havia a lembrança de um ex-melhor amigo, havia o desprezo, havia a vontade de consertar o que estava errado, havia poder, havia magia.

_**décimo**_

havia a Ordem, havia os esconderijos, havia sangue, havia morte, havia tortura, havia manipulação, havia _quem vai ser o próximo?,_ havia a caça, havia vermelho, havia política, havia loucura, havia o medo de perder os amigos, havia o medo de ser a próxima presa, havia o luto, havia a dor, havia as lágrimas, havia o gosto amargo da morte, havia a vontade de lutar, havia Sirius, Remus e Peter, havia os membros da Ordem, havia James, havia as noites em claro, havia a magia, havia o pedido na hora menos apropriada, havia o _sim_, havia o sorriso culpado, havia mortes, havia sangue sendo derramado, havia o _para sempre_, havia os cabelos desarrumados, havia James, James, James.

_**décimo primeiro**_

havia a guerra, havia o casamento, havia os esconderijos, havia Lily _Potter, _havia menos um amigo por semana, havia vinte comensais para cada um, havia covardia, havia dor, havia medo, havia Dumbledore, havia a gravidez, havia a profecia, havia contagem de corpos, havia Harry, Harry, Harry, havia a mãe, havia o pai, havia o medo de desconfiar dos amigos, havia a lealdade inabalável de James, havia mãos rechonchudas, havia olhos verdes que não eram seus, havia o bebê seus braços, havia _o que nós vamos fazer?, _havia a magia antiga, havia Dumbledore, havia o fiel, havia Sirius, havia Peter, havia o filho, havia o _seu_ filho.

_**último**_

havia a voz de James, havia o desespero, havia o traidor, havia a voz de alguém sem alma, havia os olhos inexpressivos, havia o choro, havia o amor de mãe, havia o encantamento recitado como uma canção de ninar, havia a maldição, havia o verde, havia magia, não havia nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Ann, querida, no começo eu pretendia escrever uma fic S/R, porém eu escrevi com a Lily, pois ela é uma personagem que eu admiro e porque ela é uma garota. E nada mais justo do que presentear alguém que a gente considera através de uma personagem tão marcante como a Lily. É isso, eu espero de coração que você goste do meu pequeno presente, e que saiba que eu, mesmo sendo uma convivência só virtual, te respeito muito e que você mora no meu coraçãozinho :)

Parágrafo teve como grande musa inspiradora uma fic S/R, chamada Vigília, da Dana Norram, essa fic foi meu combustível, por assim dizer xD Leiam, é muito linda! Pois é, eu sou doente e S/R está em tudo o que eu faço /sei

Bom, eu sei que esse formato de fic já está meio manjado, mas eu realmente queria escrever algo com essa estrutura...

Espero que gostem :D

Kissus Kissus


End file.
